


If You Close Your Eyes

by flubella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Season 3, U DECIDE, also not really klance but can be interpreted, ambigious ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubella/pseuds/flubella
Summary: What if Narti gets close enough to get into the mind of one of the Paladins?What if she makes them target each other instead?One shot focused on Lance, and what mind control can make him do.





	If You Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was impressed by one of Lotor's generals in the new season and really wanted to write about what would happen if she was close enough to control one of Voltron's paladins
> 
> Structure is choppy on purpose to mimic the mind control,,, cos yknow mind control is a real ibtch
> 
> _Anything in italic is Narti's voice speaking to Lance_

He sees her approaching, a faceless entity. His bayard forms in his hand as she approaches closer. He readies his arm and his hand begins to rest on the-

Her fingers curl alongside the jawline of his face. He can feel them, leaving cuts where her nails drag along forcefully against his skin. Suddenly, there is a force, pushing insistently at the back of his mind as his grip on his bayard begins to loosen. He steps forward, but her fingers touch his skin again and he finds himself being drawn back, against the cool metal of her armour. _Listen to me_ , she speaks with an echo inside of his mind, _Listen_.

No.

_Listen_.

No-

_Listen to me_.

There is a flash of white in his vision and he grits his teeth as he wills himself to focus on what is important. Why can't he remember what was important?

Somehow, as he looses feeling in his limbs, he finds his attention being drawn towards a figure in red and white armour. The figure is darting in between two other purple armoured figures. _Aim_. Slowly, he aims his rifle, the target focused on the red armoured blur. _Focus_. He rests his hand on the trigger. The red figure is now pinned to the floor by the other two. Something looks at him, bright eyes that sparks a familiar feeling in him. Why was he aiming- he can't- remember.

_Shoot_.

No. There is a sound now, other than the one in his head. He feels urgency, as though he is missing something incredibly important. It drags out a certain feeling of protectiveness from him that he can't place. It is as though there is something necessary to be done. To be saved. _Focus_. The red figure is struggling now, and he feels a sudden surge of fear. But he just can't

_Focus_.

Forget it. He shakes off the feeling of importance and readies his aim on Red again. He feels light touches on his arms, a warm buzzing sensation that runs through his mind as he aligns his aim on his target. Something is screaming. Looking at him.

_Shoot_.

He fires.

There is a sudden clamour as the figure moves, and he watches as his shot fires.

_Good_.

His blast hits the red and white armoured figure and his target falls on his back. The purple figures- no- he corrects himself, the Galrans turn to smile at him, one of them with an almost appraising look on her face. The voice in his head is a whisper now, and he regains the feeling in his mind and limbs.

"What did you-" he turns, his gun aimed directly at the cloaked figure behind him. The voice stops as her arm retreats from where it had been snaked around his shoulders. He receives no answer, the hooded figure simply moving slowly out of the room. He trains his aim on the alien as it slowly exits the room, the other three Galrans following behind. As the door closes, he hears a soft grunt from the opposite of the room.

He turns, the red and white armoured boy is sprawled on the floor, his helmet loose around his head. Keith.

"KEITH"

Suddenly he is moving. He finds his limbs acting faster than his own mind and before he knew it, he was pushing the helmet off of Keith's head.

"Lance,"

Keith's eyes are half-lidded. His bangs stick to his forehead. Something about him is wrong- so wrong. His complexion shouldn't be that pale. Why does it look like he has been-

Shot.

Lance flinches back immediately, leaving a meter space between him and Keith. Keith reaches out for him weakly, exposing the dark wound spreading across his chest. There is something scarily accurate about his wound, so close to a vital organ. A precise aim, knocked off its target by movement.

"Lance,"

His eyes snap to meet Keith's. Keith is barely moving now, yet Lance is unable to bring himself closer to him to help.

"It's not your fault."

Lance blinks. Keith's eyes close. There is a pause, a moment where Lance is staring at Keith and then back at his bayard where it laid near his feet.

He did this.

He screams. His hands begin to grab onto Keith, who falls back limply against his embrace. He finds himself shaking, as he mind begins to fully process what had actually occurred.

And he was completely to blame.

-

Allura arrives later. Her eyes widen in shock when she finds him desperately clinging onto the other paladin. Help him, Lance begs, I did this.

There is a direct command for a healing pod as she carries Keith away in her arms. Behind her, Lance watches the way Keith's head hangs back. It exposes the white of his skin, how pale he was.

There is no one to blame but him.

-

He did this.


End file.
